<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Team! by WankoNyanko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488969">Go Team!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko'>WankoNyanko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pero no resulta bien, Profesor Tony Stark, Sarah es una mamá leona, Steve Rogers alumno, Steve es un adolescente, Steve solo quiere amar a Tony, Tony tiene problemas para confiar en la gente, Tópicos muy sexuales, mala relación entre Howard y Tony, por primera vez Steve no es el viejo, que sorpresa, trios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de un par de malas desiciones y el enojo de Howard por ello, había terminado con el fuera se la empresa y sin libertad de gastar el dinero como siempre había podido hacer. </p><p>Este forzoso cambio de estilo de vida llevaría a Tony a tener por primera vez un trabajo fuera de la empresa familiar, un trabajo mucho más gratificante que fabricar armas: enseñar. </p><p>Lo demás, podrán imaginarlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. D+</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ese no era exactamente su plan de vida, ni por lejos. Era un genio con una familia millonaria, pero también con un padre que quería darle una lección sobre decisiones, así que luego de un mal negocio que había llegado a ser un poco mediático, y que él había hecho a pesar de las negativas de Howard, había terminado por ser puesto en la "calle", obviamente no de forma literal. </p><p>Le había negado el acceso a la casa de Malibú que usaba como residencia, por lo cual había tenido que mudarse a un departamento común y corriente en el centro, y sus tarjetas de crédito también habían sido eliminadas, seguía recibiendo dinero de forma mensual, pero apenas lo necesario para poder vivir, así que había tenido que conseguir un empleo de verdad y de alguna forma había terminado enseñando en una escuela pública. </p><p>Lo que iba a ser algo transitorio había terminado por convertirse en una pasión, e incluso cuando le devolvieron sus privilegios familiares luego de un tiempo, había continuado en la escuela. De eso ya hacían casi 4 años y francamente no veía pudiera terminar pronto, ese pequeño servicio a la comunidad, como lo llamaba su padre, le gustaba. </p><p> </p><p>Steve había pasado de ser un niño flacucho en su primer año de preparatoria a ser el más alto de su clase y el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Ya en su último año se sentía nostálgico de su período en esa escuela, había aprendido mucho y aunque estuvo mucho tiempo saliendo con Peggy Carter, que ahora solo era sólo una muy buena amiga, su corazón siempre había sido del Profesor Stark. Fue su maestro de matemáticas en primer año y el, cómo el chico común que era, era pésimo en la asignatura y por lo tanto con un miedo irracional a cualquier cosa relacionada con números. Fue el Profesor Stark con su carisma y pasión por lo que hacía quien hizo que disfrutara de las matemáticas, logrando que ahora no tuviera problemas para estar en el equipo porque sus calificaciones eran bastante decentes. Lo triste fue que desde ese primer año no volvió a tener clases con él y solo lo veía de tanto en tanto en los pasillos, en días de mucha suerte recibía un golpe en la espalda y un saludo que lo dejaba suspirando después de que hablaran del último partido de la escuela. Afortunadamente, la situación había cambiado y Bucky se rió de su reacción al leer que matemáticas la volvería impartir Stark en su curso y la idea de confesar sus sentimientos se hacía más y más fuerte. </p><p>Tony por supuesto, sabía que muchos de sus alumnos suspiraban por él, y en general los tenía identificados, eso incluía a Steve, quien también le parecía uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela y que si tuviera algunos años más, definitivamente lo habría considerado, pero él era un buen maestro, correcto y dedicado, nunca miraría así a uno de sus alumnos, aunque eso no significaba que no le gustara ser mirado por el; incluso se vestía un poco mejor cuando sabía que tendría clases en el grado del chico maravilla del equipo de fútbol. Estaba al tanto que Steve intentaba llamar su atención y él se dejaba llevar por ese juego que le parecía adorablemente infantil, sabía que alimentaba ese enamoramiento, pero no veía nada malo en eso. </p><p>Para Steve el jueves era su día favorito, matemáticas a primera hora. Se levantaba antes para darse un baño y ser la mejor versión de él mismo. No era un genio, pero en la clase del profesor Stark siempre trataba de participar y de tanto en tanto preguntaba algo a Tony solo para tenerlo junto a él hablándole de fórmulas.</p><p>Bucky, por otro lado, estaba harto de verlo suspirar por alguien que jamas lo tomaría en serio. Estaba tan cegado por su enamoramiento que había rechazado cientos de chicas y chicos que se le habían declarado y algunos muy buenos prospectos, como Rumlow, su compañero de equipo.</p><p>- Sabes, oí que Stark terminó hace poco un romance - no era cierto, no había oído nada de eso, pero quería sacudir a su amigo de alguna forma - Es un gran momento para declararte.</p><p>- ¿Con quien estaba saliendo? - preguntó sorprendido, no era un acosador, pero si se mantenía informado de su vida amorosa o al menos lo intentaba. </p><p>- Yo que sé - se encogió un poco de hombros - Tampoco me lo cuestiono mucho, un tipo como él no debe pasar mucho tiempo solo - respondió bajado un poco el tono cuando la maestra los hizo callar - Es el momento de aprovechar, es tu último año y te has puesto muy guapo, seguro te tomará en serio. </p><p>- Lo había estado pensado... ¿En serio crees que es buena idea? - preguntó en un susurro. </p><p>- Claro que si, quien te podría decir que no con esa cara de perrito - aseguró dándole un golpecito en el costado que hizo al rubio dar una pequeña carcajada que terminó por hacer a la maestra perder la paciencia y sacarlos del salón. </p><p>- Todo por tu culpa - le dio un empujón a su amigo mientras estaban de pie junto a la puerta- te voy a golpear si me ponen una nota negativa - gruñó. </p><p>- ¿Como que solo mi culpa? - respondió dándole un golpecito nuevamente, pero notando que su amigo no le ponía ya atención y su vista estaba al fondo del pasillo por donde alguien venía caminando como si fuera dueño del lugar.</p><p>- Señor Rogers, ¿Castigado? - Tony alzó una ceja levemente - me lo esperaría del señor Barnes, pero de usted...</p><p>- ¡Fue culpa de Bucky! - sentía sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza-  no se volverá a repetir - ¡Dios! Se veía tan guapo con esos pantalones, los conocía a la perfección como cada prenda que usaba. </p><p>- La decepción ya está ahí - respondió con evidente tono de broma, enternecido con su sonrojo - Está bien portarse mal de vez en cuando, Steve. Vivir como alguien perfecto es agotador y aburrido, a veces está bien salir un poco de la norma, solo tengan cuidado, los dos; son necesarios para el equipo de la escuela. </p><p>- Oh...- Tony seguro lo encontraba alguien aburrido, se sentía cómodo siguiendo las normas y siendo en chico modelo - nos comportaremos y haré que Buck no haga tantas idioteces. </p><p>- Me parece bien. Pronto es uno de los partidos más importantes de la temporada y no queremos que estén castigados - le recordó soltando un poco su corbata, sería una prenda a la que nunca se acostumbraría del todo - será mejor que siga mi camino, tengo una clase que preparar. Nos vemos el jueves. </p><p>- Nos vemos - sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de su mano mientras desacomodaba su corbata y luego, cuando se iba marchando lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, quedándose en su trasero y lo lindo que se veía con ese pantalón.</p><p>- Deja de mirarle el trasero de esa forma, apuesto que incluso lo siente - murmuró Bucky entre risillas, esperando que su amigo tomara su consejo y se declarara, aunque en el fondo estaba empujándolo a hacerlo porque de esa forma Stark lo rechazaría y podría seguir adelante de una vez. </p><p>- No me molestes, no lo puedo evitar - se centró en Bucky para no seguir mirando al mayor - Lo haré, se lo diré. </p><p>- No te creo - conocía a Steve, sabía cómo presionarlo - apuesto que te acorbardaras y no lo harás, no es primera vez que lo piensas y hablas sobre decírselo. </p><p>- ¡Claro que lo haré! No soy un cobarde - Si no lo había hecho antes es porque sabía que no había oportunidad y ahora ya era un poco mayor y pronto iría a la universidad, no sería un niño. </p><p>- No lo creeré hasta que lo vea - respondió simplemente y con eso, dejaba puesto el desafío hasta que su amigo se hiciera de valentía. </p><p>Eso fue lo que necesito para no flaquear en su plan de declararse. Tendría que hacerlo el jueves, era el día que Stark tenía más clases y salía tarde, después incluso de su práctica de fútbol, sería perfecto.</p><p> </p><p>Para cuando llegó el día, Tony se arregló como correspondía para ese día y se presentó puntual a su clase con el curso de Steve, sintiendo a su querido futbolista especialmente distante por alguna razón. </p><p>El rubio estaba nervioso al punto que evitaba la mirada de su profesor, temiendo que pudiera leer sus intenciones. Como nunca trató de desaparecer en la clase para llenarse de valor para declararse al final del día. </p><p>- ¿Steve, está todo bien? - había notado su actitud y antes de que pudiera irse puso una mano sobre su hombro para evitarlo - ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Algo de lo que quieras o necesites hablar?</p><p>- No, todo está bien - dijo demasiado rápido - solo tengo sueño - se excuso pobremente. </p><p>- Esta bien, de todas formas espero sepas que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo - le recordó con ese tono casi paternal que tenía con sus alumnos. </p><p>Steve sonrió, le encantaba cuando le hablaba así, tan preocupado; para alguien que no tenía una figura paterna era muy seductor. </p><p>- No pasa nada, no se preocupe - contestó sin poder controlar su rostro enamorado. </p><p>- Está bien - le sonrió levemente - corre, se hace tarde para tu próxima clase. </p><p>- Si, señor - se acomodó la mochila y se marchó. </p><p>El pobre adolescente a lo largo del día sintió la panza tensa y odio el entrenamiento porque se extendió más de lo previsto, no dándole tiempo de bañarse para ir por Tony, pero se había propuesto hacerlo y aunque estaba sucio y cubierto de sudor corrió tras su profesor cuando este iba a su auto. </p><p>- ¿Rogers, qué tal el entrenamiento? - sonrió al verlo mientras lanzaba sin mucho cuidado sus cosas al asiento del copiloto - luces preocupado. Cada vez que te he visto hoy traes esa cara. </p><p>- Yo... quería hablar con usted antes de que se fuera - se movió con nerviosismo - no le voy a quitar mucho tiempo. </p><p>- Claro, claro - asintió cerrando la puerta y apoyándose de brazos cruzados contra el vehículo - dime, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Al fin vas a decirme que te preocupó todo el día, capitán? - Steve levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban cargados de determinación. </p><p>- No es preocupación... sólo nerviosismo - apretó los puños - es algo que debería haber hecho hace algún tiempo - tomo aire y comenzó - Me gustas. Y no es un capricho, de verdad me gustas... - después de decirle aquello se sintió vulnerable, totalmente expuesto - Lamentó parecer tan descarado, pero no puedo seguir guardándolo, tenía que ser honesto. Sólo quería decírselo.</p><p>- Oh... Steve - dió un pequeño suspiro, sin saber bien qué responderle. Sabía que el chico tenía un enamoramiento con él, no había que ser un genio realmente para saberlo, pero no esperaba que se declarara, tampoco esperaba que sus palabras le sonrojaran las mejillas y le hiciera latir el corazón con más fuerza de lo que otras declaraciones de alumnos habían hecho - Eres un chico muy guapo, pero eres mi alumno y sobre todo, eres menor de edad... te saco algunos años de diferencia y soy tu maestro; me halagas pero no es algo que pueda suceder, lo siento. </p><p>- Lo sé - a pesar de que nunca pasó por su cabeza el ser correspondido, la esperanza siempre estuvo y ahora sentía que se le rompía el corazón - solo quería que lo supieras... - sus ojos de cachorro reflejaban lo triste que estaba en ese momento.</p><p>- Ven acá - Tiró de él para darle un abrazo cariñoso - Quizá si nos hubiéramos conocido en unos años más habría sido diferente. </p><p>Sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho al sentir sus brazos tratar de rodearlo. </p><p>- No es necesario - se apartó riendo - espero que las cosas no se vuelvan incómodas...</p><p>- Claro que no, nada cambiará - aseguró revolviendole el cabello - ¿Quieres que te acerque a algún lugar?</p><p>- No - sonrió - me iré con Bucky después de que me duche - recordó que el profesor Stark lo abrazó apestamos a sudor - hasta el jueves... o quizás antes, si va al juego del fin de semana. </p><p>- Claro que sí - respondió sonriendo un poco - No me pierdo ni un juego, aunque debo decir que aún no lo entiendo del todo, pero me gusta la energía. </p><p>- Un día te lo explicaré - ahora que se había declarado sentía que había algo más de confianza. </p><p>- Nos vemos en el juego - asintió rodeando finalmente el auto para subir, no sin antes hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano. </p><p>Se quedó un segundo viendo como se marchaba y cuando se alejó se dio media vuelta y volvió a las duchas, tomándose más minutos de los necesarios para dejar la tristeza de lado. </p><p>- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue? - Bucky conocía a su amigo, sabía que esa era la cara que ponía cuando las cosas no habían ido del todo bien. </p><p>- Pasó lo que debía - suspiró con tristeza - me rechazó. Fue muy adorable, tiene que estar acostumbrado a tener alumnos declarándose. </p><p>- ¿En serio? - fingió bien estar decepcionado - de verdad pensé que era el momento de tener una oportunidad... al menos ya te sacaste la espina del pecho y podrás ver hacia otros lados, llevas obsesionado con el mucho tiempo. </p><p>- No estoy obsesionado, de verdad me gusta - se enfurruño - no va a gustarme otra persona de inmediato, ¿Por quién me tomas?</p><p>- ¿Por un adolescente hormonal? - sugirió riendo un poco para intentar bromear. </p><p>- Bueno, eso si lo soy - se rió - creo que podría divertirme un poco, aunque no salir con alguien. </p><p>- No es como si no te divirtieras antes - rió recordando sus excusas para ir de fiesta donde decía que tenía que juntar "experiencia" para Stark. </p><p>- Bueno, ahora saldré con más ganas y con el corazón roto - rodeó a Bucky - Gracias por apoyarme en estoy y darme valor para declararme... ahora toca salir de ese enamoramiento. </p><p>- Claro que si, vamos a divertirnos - aseguró dándole un golpecito en la espalda y preparándose para irse a casa. </p><p>- Ven a casa hoy, necesito distracción - se fueron de la escuela tonteando como siempre, con Steve tratando de no pensar en su corazón roto. </p><p>La actitud de Tony no cambió a pesar de la confesión de su alumno, era quizá incluso más encantador para que no se resintiera de alguna forma, por lo que le fue fácil notar cómo en lugar de Bucky de pronto Steve pasaba mucho tiempo con Brock Rumlow, uno de sus compañeros de equipo que siempre había parecido tener una fijación con el rubio. </p><p>Para Steve, Rumlow era guapo, tal como le gustaba los chicos. Quizás no era su profesor, pero no desaprovecharía un buen polvo. Se dejó cortejar por su compañero y ese fin de semana después de ganar el juego saltó sobre él para celebrar, enredando las piernas a su cintura mientras este lo cargaba y lo llevaba junto al resto de sus compañeros. </p><p>- ¿Deberíamos ir a celebrar? - preguntó el chico sin soltarlo, aprovechando de sostenerlo firmemente por el trasero para dejarlo bien pegado a él. </p><p>- Claro, vamos a ir todos a la casa de Bucky hoy - dijo como si no estuviera sintiendo las huellas digitales de su compañero marcarse en su trasero. </p><p>Brock sabía que a su compañero le gustaba jugar al difícil, pero había algo diferente en sus actitudes esta vez, así que jugaría todas sus cartas. </p><p>Se apartó de Rumlow y antes de dejar la cancha repasó las gradas esperando ver a su profesor aunque fuera sólo un segundo. Cruzó su mirada con el solo por un momento y luego se fue, tampoco quería que pensara que andaba desesperado tras el, por muy verdad que fuera. </p><p>Tony estaba mirándolo con atención, casi taladrándole la espalda al verlo de esa forma con el otro chico y no gustaba la sensación en la panza que le dejaba esa cercanía, aunque sabía que era una reacción desde el más puro ego de ver al chico avanzando de alguna forma luego de su adorable declaración. </p><p>No supo porque, pero pronto estaba moviéndose hacia el sector de los vestidores para ir a ver a Steve. No le gustaba la cercanía con Rumlow, no le gustaba ese chico y no pudo evitar el impulso de ir hasta allá con la excusa de felicitarlo por el buen juego. </p><p> </p><p>Steve hace tiempo que se sentía frustrado por no tener a la persona que realmente le gustaba, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, esa relación jamás podría ser, así que después de las duchas y de que salieron todos, tiró de su compañero antes de que esté cruzará la puerta y lo acorraló para darle un beso posesivo y demandante. </p><p>- Al fin - murmuró Brock girando para dejar a Steve contra el muro y besarlo con la misma pasión y necesidad, pegándose a él lo más posible, sin importarle el ser vistos. </p><p>Steve solo se rio y atrajo más a él otro chico de las caderas para frotarse contra él. </p><p>- ¿Tienes condones? - le susurró al oído haciendo que Rumlow gimiera ante las expectativas. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando se fue acercando a la vestidores, Tony vio al grupo salir, pero ahí no estaba ni Steve ni Rumlow, así que siguió sin preguntar, solo oyendo a lo lejos el leve golpe de algo contra los casilleros y susurros de algún tipo.</p><p>- Capitán... - llamó desde la puerta, sospechando que era lo que pasaba ahí dentro. </p><p>Se apartaron lo más rápido posible para aparentar que nada pasaba. </p><p>-  Profesor Stark, ¿Qué hace aquí? - preguntó casualmente, con la ropa desacomodada, los labios hinchados y una semiereccion.</p><p>- Siempre paso a felicitarte después de un juego - le recordó mientras los veía de pies a cabeza, evidentemente haciendo un pequeño juicio de la situación - No deberían hacer estas cosas en la escuela, podrían tener problemas - quería que supiera que entendía lo que había estado ocurriendo y que de alguna forma Steve recordara que él existía aún en su mundo. Era un tonto por perseguir la atención de un crio, pero no podía evitarlo. </p><p>Steve conocía a ese hombre como la palma de su mano y reconocía el brillo molesto en sus ojos. </p><p>- Solo nos quedamos hablando, nada más - mintió con una sonrisa inocente. </p><p>- También tuve 17 años, no hace tanto tiempo de hecho - aunque no había ido a una escuela si había vivido las hormonas - Vamos, salgan ya de aquí, no quiero tener que quedarme de chaperon.</p><p>- Entonces márchese - respondió Rumlow simplemente, sin poder evitar contestarle un poco más rudo de lo necesario. </p><p>- ¡Oye! - Steve le dio un golpe fuerte en el hombro - ten más respeto - gruñó y tiró de él - trataré de que no se vuelva a repetir - dijo apropósito, para leer su reacción. </p><p>- Eso espero - respondió haciéndoles un gesto para que se movieran hacia afuera y él mismo cerrar el lugar, satisfecho de haber interrumpido. </p><p>Rumlow pasó su brazo por los hombros de Steve al ir alejándose, diciéndole que fueran a la fiesta y que tenía los condones para continuar con eso, pero de pronto Steve ya no parecía tan dispuesto a su cercanía, de todas formas no le dijo nada, y solo se marcharon a casa de Bucky. En ese camino, pudo pensar sobre lo ocurrido, Stark parecía celoso, jamás lo había visto así y quizás, sólo quizás, si jugaba bien sus cartas tendría una oportunidad. </p><p>Bucky los molesto un poco al verlos llegar tarde y juntos, pero Steve solo le dio una pequeña mirada de regaño como diciéndole que no siguiera con esas bromas. </p><p>Trató de continuar su pequeño encuentro con Rumlow, pero no podía quitarse a Tony Stark de la cabeza y se marchó de la fiesta temprano. Iba a enloquecer de lo caliente que estaba y su profesor tenía la culpa de que últimamente no pudiera desahogarse con nadie porque sentía que lo estaba engañando de alguna forma. </p><p> </p><p>No sabía que estaba haciéndolo actuar de esa forma, pero después de ese momento en que lo interrumpiera, había comenzado un juego de coqueteo más directo con el chico. Siempre buscaba tener su atención y cuando nadie los veía le regalaba pequeñas sonrisas que buscaban hacerle temblar las rodillas; le pedía ayuda en cosas innecesarias y cuando podía, caminaba con él entre clases. </p><p>- Esos jeans son nuevos - dijo mientras caminaba tras de él cargando unos libros bastante pesados que habían usado en clases y ahora los llevaba al departamento de matemáticas.</p><p>- ¿Te gustan? - pregunto viéndolo brevemente por sobre su hombro, sintiendo la vista del chico pegada en su trasero. </p><p>- Si, tienen el calce perfecto - levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos castaños. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero aprovecharía esos coqueteos y trataría de tentar al mayor.</p><p>- Cuando los compre pensé que te gustarían - respondió como diciéndole que siempre lo tenía en mente, incluso en algo tan banal como comprar jeans - ¿No crees que son muy ajustados?</p><p>- No, quedan perfectos - apresuró el paso para caminar junto a él - aunque prefiero cuando usa pantalones de vestir. </p><p>- ¿Por qué? - Quizá fuera ese juego de coqueteo que no sabía de dónde venía, pero cada vez ese chico le parecía más atractivo e incluso pensaba a veces que le gustaba al menos un poco. </p><p>- Porque te ves aún más adulto y estilizan bastante... incluso pareces mas alto de lo que realmente eres, lo que es difícil - se burló de él.</p><p>- ¿Estás llamándome enano? - pregunto ofendido, dándole un pequeño empujón con su cuerpo, aunque apenas consiguió moverlos. </p><p>- Claro que no, jamás insultaría a un docente - le sonrío de medio lado y se encogió de hombros - solo digo la verdad - luego apuró el paso para llegar al departamento y dejar las cosas. </p><p>- Gracias por la ayuda, Capitán - Siempre que dejaba salir esas palabras había un tinte especialmente coqueto y que en ese momento se hacía aún más intenso al acercarse al chico para tomar los libros de sus brazos, quedando sus rostros a centímetros. Steve se relamió los labios y luego se apartó. </p><p>- Quería pedirle un favor, si es que se puede - dijo respetuosamente - estoy teniendo problemas con física, ¿Puede repasar conmigo después de clases?</p><p>- Me encanta la física - asintió sin dudarlo. Sabía que era una forma más de ese chico de tenerlo cerca, pero no podía evitar emocionarse porque le pidiera ayuda aunque tuviera segundas intenciones - Puedo ayudarte los días que me quedo acá hasta tarde. </p><p>- ¿Desde hoy? - preguntó animado, era su oportunidad de conquistarlo, tenía que aprovecharlo. </p><p>- Está bien - asintió levemente con la cabeza - Nos vemos cuando terminen las clases en la sala de matemáticas. </p><p>- Genial - el timbre había sonado hace algunos segundos - tengo que irme, nos vemos después.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Querid@s! </p><p>Nueva historiaaaaa!!</p><p>Pensé que este momento nunca llegaría, pero aquí estamos. No es la misma historia que dejamos cuando Wattpad nos asesino, pero esa historia era muy oscura y triste, así que en tiempos de pandemia, donde todo es un poco estresante, preferimos irnos por algo más tranquilo y juvenil. </p><p>Es importante comentar que es una historia donde Steve no tiene aún la mayoría de edad y Tony es algo mayor, y con bastante contenido +18, así que si es algo que a alguno de ustedes no les guste, o les genere alguna incomodad, esta no es la historia para ustedes y lamentaríamos mucho darles un mal rato de seguir leyendo. Si no es el caso, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. C+</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony no había esperado que esas pequeñas clases privadas se convirtieran en una tortura para él y su creciente atracción por ese chico, quien en privado se volvía aún más coqueto. Seguía teniendo ese aire dulce y un poco inocente, pero había una cierta intensidad en sus miradas o en los esporádicos toques que dejaba en sus brazos que le erizaban la piel. Todo eso se le estaba escapando de las manos. </p><p>Steve procuraba siempre ir con un café y dulces, sabía cuanto le gustaban las golosinas a su profesor y mientras le explicaba, el rubio hacía despliegue de todos sus encantos.  </p><p>- Hoy no estás usando el mismo perfume - dijo acercándose a su cuello. </p><p>- ¿Te gusta? - Tony sintió un pequeño sonrojo trepar por su rostro por unos segundos, pero haciendo como si nada, viendo que cerraba los ojos como si quisiera sentir mejor el aroma, acercándose a él rozando su nariz con la piel de su cuello. </p><p>- Si... te queda bien - ronroneó contra su oído. </p><p>Tony sintió la piel erizarsele con la caricia de su voz contra su piel, alejándose un poco más rápido de lo necesario, en un pequeño arrebato de conciencia. Si alguien lo viera así de cerca con uno de sus alumnos sería un gran problema. Steve solo sonrió con falsa inocencia, Stark reaccionaba a él, la atracción estaba. </p><p>- Me gustó mucho este perfume, pero creo que le tengo más cariño al otro. </p><p>- También me gusta tu perfume - respondió distraídamente mientras le hacía un pequeño gesto al cuaderno para que volviera a poner atención en lo que hacía. Sospechaba que ese día tendría que llegar a masturbarse al menos una vez para mantenerse en control.</p><p>Steve volvió a concentrarse en la clase para no saturar al pobre hombre y terminar aburriéndolo. Durante esa lección el móvil no dejaba de sonar con mensajes entrantes. Rumlow se había vuelto muy insistente y quizás había sido su culpa porque le había pedido que le diera un tiempo para pensar, cuando debería haber cortado sus esperanzas en esa conversación. </p><p>Cada cierto tiempo Tony también se desconcentraba con el sonido del teléfono, solo pudiendo ver de reojo el nombre de Brock en la pantalla.</p><p>- ¿Estás saliendo con Rumlow? - término por preguntarle en la próxima clase. </p><p>- ¿Qué? No - dijo rápidamente, como si lo hubiera descubierto en algo malo - solo somos compañeros de equipo. </p><p>- Creo que él piensa que son más que solo eso o al menos tiene la clara intención de que lo sean - y la idea lo molestaba de formas que ni él mismo lograba entender del todo. </p><p>- Lo que él quiere me tiene sin cuidado - dijo francamente - tonteamos una vez y sería todo, no podría salir con nadie si en realidad me gusta otra persona, no sería justo.</p><p>- ¿No crees en eso de que un clavo saca a otro? - preguntó con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que hablaba de él. </p><p>- No, aunque quizás necesite el consejo de alguien con más experiencia - miró directamente a los ojos al mayor - ¿Crees en eso de un clavo saca a otro? ¿Debería aceptar los avances de Brock?</p><p>- Creo que Rumlow no es un buen partido, y si quisieras intentar esa tonta teoría, tendría que ser alguien mejor que quien te gusta - y sabía que ese chico no era mejor que él - pero no lo recomendaría, no funciona realmente. </p><p>- Quizás debería intentarlo con Peggy nuevamente - dijo pensativo - creo que ella es la única que se nivela a la persona que me gusta. </p><p>- No creo que debas intentarlo con nadie - respondió negando con la cabeza - Es injusto para la otra persona. </p><p>- ¿Y que voy hacer? ¿Esperar por siempre a que esa persona me tome en cuenta? No lo veo probable - se acercó un poco más a Tony - quizás si me diera una pista, un indicio de que siente algo por mí, por muy mínimo que fuera podría esperar... esperar a que se decida. </p><p>- Quizá esa persona piensa que eres demasiado joven - respondió hablando en ese rodeo sin sentido pero que le permitía decir un poco más - Quizá no puede verte más allá porque siquiera tienes 18 años y sería un enorme problema... eso no significa que no puedas gustarle - lo estaba verbalizado incluso antes de aceptarlo a él mismo. </p><p>- Tengo 17, tampoco soy un niño que no pueda consentir una relación - dijo casi haciendo un puchero, haciendo gala de su edad- se que lo haría muy feliz. </p><p>- Estás 4 años por debajo de la mayoría de edad y soy tu profesor - respondió ya sin eufemismos - Quizá cuando ya no sea tu maestro pueda ser diferente. </p><p>- Falta menos de un año para eso, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Yo no diré nada - frunció el ceño en un gesto casi de niño caprichoso, haciendo gala de su terquedad. Y es que Steve nunca había querido algo como quería a Tony - Si te gusto, deberías hacer algo al respecto. </p><p>- Hacer nada es lo correcto - respondió sin creer que era él quien decía algo como eso - por favor, dejemos el tema así... tú mismo has dicho que falta poco, puedes soportarlo. Si de verdad te gusto como dices, entonces estarás bien, sino, alguien más aparecerá en este tiempo. </p><p>- El problema no soy yo - dijo serio - tu eres el adulto, tú eres el que tiene más vida y en cualquier segundo puede aparecer alguien y te olvidaras de tu pobre estudiante que está perdidamente enamorado de ti - tomó su cosas y las guardó rápidamente, no tenía caso seguir con esa conversación y quizás no tenía caso seguir intentándolo.</p><p>Tony no lo detuvo, porque esos pequeños arrebatos eran los necesarios para recordar que Steve era poco más que un niño y comportarse como estaba haciéndolo alrededor de él, era una locura.</p><p>La semana siguiente no hubo clase de física, ni los días que siguieron a ese, y no sabía porque, pero se sentía muy triste por ese cambio de situación... extrañaba al chico. </p><p> </p><p>Se dedicó a ignorarlo sistemáticamente, se sentía tan tonto por haberse ilusionado por segunda vez, para Tony solo era un estudiante más que estaba hasta los huesos por él y no quería perder su atención. Aún cuando estaba herido, con el corazón roto, no dejaba de pensar en él y en que si el moreno tronaba sus dedos estaría nuevamente de rodillas a sus pies.</p><p>A pesar de al tensión entre ellos Tony no se perdía los juegos de la escuela, aún cuando ya no iba a felicitarlo al final, siempre estaba ahí; además no solo Steve le tenía cariño, era una peculiar figura paterna para varios estudiantes así que solía estar en eventos masivos como una especie de contención necesaria, como si su presencia desenfadada los relajara especialmente. </p><p>Estaban practicando antes del partido cuando noto que uno de los chicos no capturó el balón e iba con fuerza hacia el área donde los profesores se sentaban. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse frente a Tony y tomar el balón, haciendo que las gradas estallaran en vítores y las porristas corearon el grito que tenían para el capitán del equipo. Steve se acercó hacia el mayor luciendo preocupado. </p><p>- ¿Estás bien? - por un momento se olvidó que estaban frente de muchas personas, sólo le interesaba saber si de alguna forma se había lastimado. </p><p>- Estoy bien, no hay daño alguno - respondió sonriéndole levemente, intentando ser discreto con todo lo que sentía en esos momentos en que estaba tan cerca y con una vibra tan inusualmente protectora. </p><p>- Que bueno - suspiró aliviado antes de volver al entrenamiento y a ignorarlo nuevamente. </p><p>Fue como una bocanada de aire ese pequeño intercambio y se daba cuenta de cuánto extrañaba al muchacho, sus pequeños tiempos robados por el pasillo, las clases de reforzamiento, su olor cerca que podía mantener un tiempo incluso en el camino a casa, todo lo que se relacionaba con Steve Rogers le provocaba una nostalgia que no podía describir del todo. Se sentía como una adolescente anhelando al chico popular, lo cual era una estupidez porque podría tenerlo si no fuera un cobarde, porque de eso se trataba todo... cuán valiente no era realmente para aventurarse en un romance que sabía no sería como cualquier otro, que sabía que podía ser mucho más, porque había logrado capturarlo sin más que sonrisas y coqueteos prácticamente inocentes. Sabía que estaba en problemas por eso, porque aunque no debía, seguía deseando su atención y hacía cosas para recuperarla, sin éxito.</p><p>El rubio capitán estaba tratando de superar su enamoramiento, incluso había tenido un par de citas con unas chicas, pero nada servía, no podía olvidar a su profesor y habían momentos en que lo odiaba por haber despertado todo eso en él, por ser tan encantador y guapo. Quizás sólo debía forzar una relación y probar eso de que un clavo saca a otro, aunque no con alguien conocido.</p><p> </p><p>El siguiente partido tampoco se lo perdió, solo que esa vez para no estar tan cerca, en el sector de profesores, invitó a Rhodey a ir con él. Tony hablaba de Steve, todo el tiempo halagando al capitán hasta ganarse miradas sospechosas de su amigo que de tanto en tanto miraba al chico con el ceño levemente fruncido, como intuyendo que sería un problema a futuro. </p><p>Steve al no verlo en primera fila como siempre frunció el ceño y rápidamente trató de ubicarlo entre la gente, pero siempre alguien lo distraía. No fue hasta que comenzó el juego que lo vio sonriendo hermosamente a un atractivo hombre que estaba con él.</p><p>Estaba horriblemente celoso, había ocurrido lo que pensaba, Tony había encontrado rápidamente a alguien más, alguien con el que no podía competir. No tenía la cabeza en el partido y estaba lleno de rabia, se podía ver en su juego que era mucho más agresivo haciendo que la mayoría de los atacantes del otro equipo se centraran en detenerlo de algún modo.</p><p>A medida que el juego avanzaba la atención de Tony se fue poniendo más y más en Steve, tensándose a cada jugada en que veía que era golpeado o quitado del camino con fuerza, terminando por incluso ponerse en pie cuando lo vio elevarse varios centímetros del suelo y luego caer con fuerza sobre su espalda, aliviado al verlo levantarse pero notando que casi de inmediato se quitaba el casco para discutir airadamente con el árbitro hasta darle incluso un empujón que terminó ganándole la expulsión del juego. </p><p>Camino furioso y lanzó el casco al llegar a la banca. Estaba tan molesto con todo, tan frustrado que incluso estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lágrimas de pura rabia contenida y que no sabía cómo expresar. El juego fue horrible y su equipo perdió desastrosamente.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué mierda fue todo esto? - No entendía el juego del todo, pero sí sabía que no había sido como siempre, además, seguía preocupado por los golpes que había tenido Steve - iré a ver a los chicos, adelántate y nos encontramos en el bar de siempre, ¿Si? - pidió a su amigo, alejándose sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. </p><p>- Yo que usted no me acerco - comentó Bucky al ver al profesor Stark acercándose - Stevie está furioso y no quiere hablar con nadie - el resto del equipo había salido del camerino rápido para dejar al capitán solo, incluso Rumlow sabía que no era un buen momento para presionar.</p><p>- Veré que puedo hacer, además debería verlo la enfermera - No se iba a dejar intimidar por un niño de 17 años enojado, aunque fuera uno de 1.83 metros de puro músculo. </p><p>Steve estaba vendando su propia rodilla cuando sintió que alguien entraba. </p><p>- Dije que estoy bien y que quiero estar solo - gruñó fríamente, en un torpe intento de sonar cordial.</p><p>- Necesitas que te vea la enfermera - respondió simplemente. Había conocido mucho gente intimidante en su vida, Steve no entraba en esa categoría - te golpearon duro hoy. </p><p>- No debería importarte, quiero estar solo - su voz se hizo más firme al notar de quien se trataba - siquiera deberías estar aquí - debería estar con su perfecto novio al cual le sonreías lindo, pensó. </p><p>- Estoy preocupado, claro que tengo que estar aquí - cerró el espacio entre ellos para pararse frente a él y atraer su atención - Dime qué fue todo eso. Nunca eres así de imprudente al jugar. </p><p>- ¿Con quién estabas? - ignoró olímpicamente su pregunta y se centró en saber quién era ese sujeto, quería que le dijera que era su novio y que había tenido razón, que jamás lo hubiera esperado como había insinuado en su última conversación.</p><p>- ¿Con quien...? - pregunto de vuelta sin entender del todo - Solo con un buen amigo... ¿Estas enojado por que estaba con alguien?</p><p>- No tienes porque mentir, puedes decir que es tu novio - se acercó peligrosamente al moreno - que no te de lástima romperme el corazón, ya lo has hecho... esta sería la tercera vez. </p><p>- No lo negaría si lo fuera - respondió alzando un poco la vista, sintiéndose extrañamente invadido por la intensidad del chico frente a él. </p><p>- Entonces... ese hombre tan guapo... ¿No es nada tuyo? - preguntó cerrando el espacio entre ellos, acorralando contra una de las bancas - ¿Me lo juras?</p><p>- ¿Crees que es guapo? - Steve siempre había sido dulce, casi infantil, pero ahora parecía otra persona, una que le erizaba la piel tanto como el chico nervioso que disimulaba para oler su perfume.</p><p>- No me cambies el tema - pidió, entonces un horrible pensamiento lo embargó. Quizás no era su novio, quizás no eran nada, pero Tony seguro sentía algo por él, por eso lo había llevado al juego, por eso le sonreía de esa forma tan sincera - Te gusta... ese tipo te gusta - sentía que su estómago dolía por los celos enfermizos que lo inundaba - no voy a permitírtelo - dijo pegándolo a su cuerpo - te gusté un poco, ¿verdad? Entonces voy a recuperarte - tomo los labios del moreno posesivamente, esforzándose más al sentir que no le correspondía de inmediato.</p><p>Quiso apartarse para poder decirle que dejara de pensar esa clase de cosas, que Rhodes era prácticamente un hermano para él, pero ese chico se adueñaba de todo su ser con una posesividad avasalladora que le hizo terminar por contestar a su beso, dando un pequeño jadeo incluso cuando el menor mordió sus labios al recibir respuesta al fin. </p><p>No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, no cuando Tony contestaba sus besos y lo sentía derretirse entre sus brazos. </p><p>- Tony... - gimió contra sus labios con tanta entrega mientras sus manos buscaban retirar la ropa que le estorbaba, quería sentirlo por completo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Querid@s! </p><p>Siempre hacemos esto, es nuestra forma de hacerles adictos el subir los dos primeros capítulos de una pura vez~ </p><p>Ojalá les esté gustando hasta ahora, próxima semana, un próximo capítulo~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. B-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Odiaba su cuerpo y su cabeza que se desconectaban con tanta facilidad cuando algo se sentía bien, en especial después de mucho tiempo de abstinencia forzada, porque ahí estaba, entre los brazos de un chico de 17 años, suspirando como si tuviera su misma edad, con sus manos buscando colarse bajo su ropa de deporte sucia, sintiendo el leve tacto de la transpiración contra sus dedos, haciéndolo solo poder profundizar el beso con algo más de dominancia esta vez, aunque solo duro unos segundos, sintiendo como se alejaba de sus labios para deslizar besos por su cuello y jadear al sentir el aroma de su perfume. </p><p>- Volviste a usar el perfume que me gusta - comentó con voz grave por lo caliente que estaba y torpemente abrió su camisa y desacomodó su corbata para seguir tocando el cuerpo del hombre que lo había enamorado a sus 14 años.</p><p>El castaño hizo apenas un sonidito de asentimiento mientras buscaba subir la camiseta del equipo de la escuela para poder tocar y besar parte de él, logrando empujarlo contra los casilleros, pero siendo controlado nuevamente por Steve que lo sostuvo con tal fuerza que terminó por levantarlo un poco del suelo, obligándolo prácticamente a enredar las piernas en su cintura, oyéndolo ahogar un gemido contra su cuello ante el muy claro roce entre sus caderas, pudiendo sentir a la perfección lo caliente que ambos estaban, al fin dejando escapar toda esa tensión construida por semanas. </p><p>- No sabes cuantas veces he fantaseado con esto - gimió contra su oreja. </p><p>Con expertis, aprendida en encuentros casuales, con el único fin de no parecer un muchacho inexperto si es que algún día lograba que Stark lo mirara, abrió su pantalón de vestir y lo dejó en el suelo mirándolo intensamente antes de arrodillarse y quitarle la prenda, jadeando al ver que usaba suspensores para calcetines. </p><p>- ¡Dios mío! Eres toda una fantasía - No alcanzó a quitar todo el pantalón porque se incorporó rápidamente para tomarlo con fuerza mientras lo guiaba al escritorio del entrenador, tirando todo lo que ahí había antes de recostar a Tony sobre él.</p><p>El rubio estaba en la cúspide de la pasión, y no podía negarse a lo que estaba haciendo con él, simplemente no podía porque lo deseaba hace tanto que pensaba que enloquecería.</p><p>No aguanto mucho tiempo quieto, se incorporó para poder quitarse bien los pantalones antes de llevar las manos a su ropa para quitar también el suyo y poder acariciar su erección por sobre la ropa interior, sonriendo levemente al ver que aún llevaba los suspensorios de deporte que enmarcaban su perfecto trasero. Steve gimió al sentir sus manos tocándolo de esa forma y le dio la confianza de continuar, de tocar a Tony como siempre había deseado. Se dedicó a besar su pecho, lamiendo y succionando sus pezones mientras acariciaba sus piernas, jadeando cuando se encontraba con  los tirantes que mantenían en su lugar sus calcetines.</p><p>- ¿Qué clase de chico tiene fantasías con esta pieza de ropa? - rio a su oído cuando volvió a jadear al sentir los tirantes en sus pantorrillas. </p><p>- No la tenía... no sabía que usabas esto - tiró de los tirantes para luego soltarlos y que golpearan su piel - ahora no dejaré de pensar en ellos - lamió los labios del moreno antes de besarlo profundamente, pegando todo su cuerpo a él, dejándolo totalmente cubierto mientras se movía contra sus caderas. </p><p>Como respuesta, Tony lo rodeó más con sus piernas, moviéndose también a su ritmo, sintiendo la adrenalina a tope al oír aún el movimiento de gente a lo lejos mezclado con los gruñidos de Steve a su oído. No sabía que iba a pasar ahí, pero sabía que no quería detenerse, ni ahora ni nunca, porque toda su piel estaba erizada deliciosamente por sus besos húmedos y manos fuertes. </p><p>Se dedicó a marcar la piel de Tony y besarlo casi con idolatría mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente a su miembro hasta finalmente envolverlo con su puño y masturbarlo para esparcir el presemen. </p><p>- Estás muy mojado - jadeo mirándolo a los ojos y llevando sus dedos húmedos a su entrada para frotarla suavemente.</p><p>En su mente, cuando fantaseaba con eso, siempre era con Steve contra su mesa de la sala de matemáticas mientras él lo follaba deliciosamente lento, enseñándole lo que la experiencia lograba, pero ese repentino giro estaba gustándole mucho. Hace un tiempo no estaba en esa situación, solía tomar el control de sus encuentros, pero ahora se aferraba a Steve enterrando las uñas en su espalda cuando empujó un poco más ese primer dígito. Definitivamente su alumno tenía un objetivo en mente.</p><p>Levantó el rostro para corroborar que sus avances eran bienvenidos y sólo encontró placer en los ojos castaños de su profesor, por lo cual continuó jugando con su trasero mientras se movía lentamente contra su erección. No le costó nada introducir el primer dígito, pero si el segundo, se encargó de relajarlo con besos y caricias hasta que logró tener tres dedos dentro de él, moviéndolos lentamente, abriéndolos un poco para dilatar más su entrada. Se sentía tan apretado y sólo podía pensar que no muchos habían tenido el placer que iba a tener en pocos minutos. </p><p>- Quiero follarte - jadeo contra sus labios - pero sólo lo haré si tú me lo pides - apenas acarició su próstata, sólo fue un pequeño roce para indicarle que había dado con ese punto tan sensible. </p><p>- Mierda... si... si - asintió sin poder conservar ni una brizna de claridad con ese pequeño roce. Era de hecho extremadamente sensible y por eso evitaba estar en ese extremo en el sexo, se volvía casi vulnerable, demasiado expresivo, y no confiaba suficiente en nadie para dejarse ver de esa forma, pero ahí estaba abriendo las piernas para un muchacho de 17 años que podría destruir su vida si quisiera luego de eso - hazlo, quiero que me folles. </p><p>Steve gimió al sentir su desesperación y se separó un poco para bajar sus suspensorios. Retiró sus dedos lentamente para tomar su propia ereccion y masturbarse un par de veces para esparcir el presemen y luego lo hizo entre las nalgas de Tony, sonriendo al oírlo dar suspiros necesitados cada vez que se presionaba un poco. </p><p>- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta y muy confiada mientras tomaba una de sus piernas y la dejaba sobre su hombro.</p><p>- Yo debería preguntar eso - respondió esforzándose por mantener la vista enfocada en el - tu eres el ilegal. </p><p>- Quiero que me lo pidas - exigió con ojos de cachorro triste mientras volvía a rozar su prostata, esta vez más directamente. </p><p>- Hazlo ya - pidió con sus habilidades intelectuales anuladas por completo en ese punto, solo moviéndose contra él para sentir más de ese roce. </p><p>Como respuesta, presionó su erección contra el. Comenzó a entrar lentamente, no se sentía como ninguno de los polvos que había tenido, sólo con entrar en su cuerpo caliente y apretado estaba templando. </p><p>- Mierda... esto es mejor de lo que imagine - buscó los labios de Tony antes de cerrar el espacio entre ellos de un solo movimiento. <br/>Tony gimió dentro del beso al sentir como forzaba su erección dentro de él, sintiendo ese delicioso pinchazo de dolor recorrerle mientras el chico se mantenía profundo dentro de él, temblando como una hoja y dejando salir su respiración en pequeños bufidos como intentando encontrar control.</p><p>- Muévete - pidió con la voz apenas entendible por lo grave que sonaba en esos momentos, y al mismo tiempo levantó un poco las caderas haciéndolo deslizar los milímetros necesarios para sentirle rozar nuevamente su prostata, haciéndole arquear la espalda.</p><p>Estaba seguro que nunca se había sentido tan lleno por alguien, como si Steve estuviera hecho a su medida, tocando sin esfuerzo los lugares exactos en su interior que le hacían capaz sólo de moverse buscando más de esas sensaciones y arañar su espalda hasta lastimarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Steve siquiera pudo adecuarse a tantas sensaciones y Tony ya le estaba exigiendo que lo complaciera, no podía negarse, no podía dejar insatisfecho a su amante. </p><p>Se aferró a sus caderas y comenzó a moverse; el cuerpo del mayor lo apretaba de tal forma que no podía controlarse, gimió fuerte, totalmente sobrepasado por el placer mientras se movía desesperado. No duró mucho, se corrió con fuerza dentro del apretado cuerpo de Tony y se sintió morir de vergüenza, jamás le había ocurrido eso; el punto de sus amoríos de una noche habían sido para evitarse una vergüenza.</p><p>- Lo siento... - dijo dificultosamente mientras se escondía en su pecho, sin dejar de tocarlo ni besarlo - es que te sientes demasiado bien - siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, seguro después de eso no lo querría ver. </p><p>Hasta ese momento había podido obviar perfectamente que su amante de ese momento era un adolescente, pero lejos de molestarse solo pudo sentir ternura. Aún estaba dolorosamente caliente y podía sentir la corrida del menor escurriendo por su cuerpo, lo que no ayudaba a su excitación, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente lo atrajo para un beso lento y profundo, manteniéndolo pegado a él con sus piernas, dándole tiempo de recuperarse. </p><p>Se dejó hacer por Tony, disfrutando de como tomaba el control del beso en ese momento que se sentía tan vulnerable y se entregó a ojos cerrados. Deslizando la mano hasta su erección para masturbarlo y resultó ser la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, porque los pequeños espasmos de placer del moreno al estar masturbandolo hacían que su interior se contrajera, apretando su miembro hasta hacerlo despertar; nuevamente estaba duro y ansioso dentro del mayor.</p><p>En ese punto, Tony solo podía ver beneficios en ese pequeño amorío, porque sabía que pocos amantes podrían volver a follarlo de inmediato, pero ahí estaba el muchacho, moviéndose lentamente esta vez, aprovechando cada segundo de su segunda ronda. </p><p>Steve concentró todas sus energías en complacer a Tony, en que viera que podía ser un buen amante, que no necesitaba a nadie más. Tiró un poco de su cabello para morder su cuello mientras se movía rápido, dentro y fuera de ese cuerpo que parecía haber sido hecho para follar.</p><p>- Más, más rápido... - pidió con la vista nublada de placer, sintiendo la camisa pegársele a la espalda por el sudor, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el placer que cada vez crecía y se acumulaba más y más en su bajo vientre, encontrando los movimientos del rubio que parecía haber dado con el ritmo perfecto, pues cada estocada presionaba deliciosamente su próstata, haciendo que él mismo tuviera que cubrir su boca, estaba seguro que si alguien pasaba por afuera los oiría. </p><p>- No, quiero oírte - gimió frustrado y tratando de apartar su mano, al no lograrlo lo follo con más fuerza para que siquiera pudiera contener los gritos de placer. </p><p>Y definitivamente consiguió su cometido pues tuvo que dejar de cubrirse para aferrarse a el de nuevo, prácticamente gritando de placer, sintiendo las pequeñas lagrimillas acumularse en sus pestañas y su cuerpo estrecharse más, lo que también arrancó nuevos gemidos a su amante. Estaba tan cerca de acabar que siquiera podía hablar, apenas tenía aire suficiente para gemir y no desmayarse por el placer.</p><p>Solo fue necesario un pequeño cambio de posición que logró que su ereccion se rozara contra el cuerpo del muchacho para correrse con fuerza entre ambos, atrapándolo por completo en su interior. </p><p>Steve bebió de la hermosa imagen que era Tony estallando de placer, trató de durar lo más que pudo para recordar eso el resto de su vida y luego se corrió nuevamente, sintiendo que sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlo, aun así se quedó en su lugar para observar a Tony y luego besarlo lentamente. </p><p>- ¿Estás bien? ¿Lo disfrutaste? - preguntó cautamente, tratando de leer sus expresiones.</p><p>- Mucho - asintió lánguidamente, aún sintiendo pequeñas sacudidas de placer recorriéndole - Eres muy bueno... no se si ahora quiero renunciar a esto... - con esas palabras, Steve frunció el ceño. </p><p>- Si me quieres, aunque sea un poco, ¿Por qué querrías alejarte? - le costaba entender que Tony arriesgaba mucho en esa relación con un alumno, él jamás diría nada y sería discreto, siquiera a Bucky le contaría.</p><p>- No tengo cabeza para hablar de esto ahora - respondió atrayéndolo para un pequeño beso en los labios - me has dejado saturado de endorfinas, pero lo hablaremos... - sopesó sus siguientes palabras - ¿Tienes que volver a tu casa? - sentía que si se alejaba de él se acobardaría y no quería. </p><p>- Si - dijo suavecito, sin ganas de separarse aún de él, porque temía que todo se acabara en ese momento.</p><p>- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - pregunto acomodando su cabello que estaba en todas direcciones. Steve asintió, pero luego volvió abrazarse a Tony y esconderse en su pecho. </p><p>- Siento que si me apartó, recapacitaras y no dejarás que me vuelva acercar a ti. </p><p>- No creo que pueda dejar de pensar en ti - respondió negando con la cabeza - Estás dando vuelta mi mundo, solo necesito saber como lo organizaré ahora, pero quiero que estés dentro de él -Steve se incorporó y le robó un beso. </p><p>- Me portaré bien, no le diré a nadie y no te daré problemas, lo prometo - se abrazó a su cuello - solo déjame continuar queriéndote. - Tony no le dijo nada, no tenía sentido hablar en ese momento y de esa forma. Salieron de la escuela, dirigiéndose al automóvil del mayor. </p><p>- Parece que vas a dormirte caminando - rio levemente al verlo arrastrar los pies. </p><p>- Claro que no - protestó con las mejillas rojas - estoy algo cansado por el juego, sólo eso - dijo mirando hacia otro lado. </p><p>- Siquiera jugaste - respondió dándole un pequeño empujón - enloqueciste antes de los 20 minutos. </p><p>- No me molestes - frunció el ceño - no jugué mucho, pero me dieron duro. </p><p>- Estaba muy preocupado - admitió revolviendole el cabello cariñosamente mientras lo guiaba por el camino hasta en auto - por eso fui a verte realmente. </p><p>- Entonces fueron más que bienvenidos todos esos golpes - sonrió encantadoramente. Se subió al auto y sonrío al sentir que era envuelto por el aroma de Tony. </p><p>- Indica el camino - puso a andar el auto para salir despacio del estacionamiento, casi no quedaba nadie y lo agradecía, porque significaba que nadie los vería irse. </p><p>Le dio la dirección y se apoyó contra la ventana mirando embobado a Tony y finalmente cerrando los ojos al sentirse cómodo y protegido en el auto. El mayor solo sonrió enternecido al verle dormitar, esperando no estar equivocado en el camino que estaba siguiendo hasta su casa.  Steve no despertó hasta sentir el auto detenerse, abriendo los ojos y se estirándose perezosamente. </p><p>- Lograste dar con mi casa - sonrío adormilado y se acercó para besarlo - nos vemos el jueves - murmuró sobre sus labios - piensa mucho en mi... - tomo sus cosas y se bajó del auto.</p><p>Steve se metió a la cama sin siquiera bañarse, quería sentir por más tiempo el olor de Tony, incluso soñó con el moreno, o más bien eran flashbacks de lo que habían hecho, tenía toda la esperanza en que ahora las cosas sí resultarían.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sabia que estaría atormentado por él y lo bien que eso se había sentido, pero también tenía mucho que pensar al respecto porque realmente no tenía idea cómo haría eso funcionar. Siquiera tuvo el valor de reunirse con Rodhey después de lo que había hecho, llamándolo mientras iba hacia su casa para avisarle que no podría llegar al bar. </p><p>Pretendía, al menos, pensar un poco en todo eso cuando llegara a su casa, pero simplemente cayó dormido hasta la mañana siguiente, donde continuó evadiendo la preocupación al dedicarse a sus inventos. El jueves se fue acercando y sabía que tenía que poder decirle algo a Steve cuando se vieran. </p><p>El rubio lucía con orgullo una marca que Tony le había dejado en el cuello y que duró hasta el jueves. Se encargó de ir esa mañana más arreglado y luciendo la marca, haciendo que Tony casi se ahogara con su café al verlo aparecer de esa forma, sintiendo peligrosas mariposas en la panza solo por los recuerdos y porque sabía que bajo su camiseta aún debía tener las marcas de sus uñas. </p><p>De alguna forma ya no le parecía tan niño a simple vista. </p><p>- Buenos días - saludó con una gran sonrisa y se fue a su asiento donde se dedicó a comerlo con la mirada, fantaseando en repetir lo del sábado y es que ahora que sabía cómo se sentían sus besos y caricias le era más fácil imaginarse cosas. </p><p>Tony sentía la mirada intensa de Steve en él, como si estuviera desvistiendolo y aunque en general podía ignorarlo, ahora se le hacía sumamente difícil hacerlo. </p><p>El rubio debía admitir que se divirtió viéndolo nervioso y luego se centró en conversar con Bucky, que no podía creer que su mejor amigo le estuviera ocultando quien había sido su polvo del sábado, incluso lanzó varios nombres, pero simplemente tuvo que dejar de insistir cuando fue claro que Steve no le diría y Stark ya les había hecho callar dos veces, lo que era mucho más de lo que habitualmente necesitaban. </p><p>- Déjame en paz que haremos que Stark se enoje con nosotros - regaño a Bucky y luego se centró en la clase, procurando contestar las preguntas que hacía, hace días que no participaba así en su clase.</p><p>- Es bueno verlo de regreso Rogers - bromeó Tony al verlo participar nuevamente, intentando hacer como si nada. Tony ahora temía que Steve perdiera el respeto por el. </p><p>- Solo estaba de mal humor, señor - contestó antes de volver a sus anotaciones. La clase paso normal y cuando sonó el timbre se quedó de los últimos, diciéndole a Bucky que se adelantara - ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó cuando estuvieron solos. </p><p>- ¿Cuánto falta para tu próxima clase? - preguntó ordenando las cosas para poder preparar las lecciones que seguían. </p><p>- No tengo próxima clase - se saltaría el ramo de historia si hacía falta, de todas formas le iba bien.</p><p>- Tengo como dos horas - respondió asintiendo finalmente, dando un suspiro como preparándose para todo eso. </p><p>Ese suspiro preparó a Steve para una mala noticia y lo siguió en silencio al departamento de matemáticas, pensando en la mejor forma de soportar el rechazo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Querid@s! </p><p>Nuevo capítulo! Esta vez no quiero decir que actualizaremos siempre el mismo día de la semana, pero al menos trataremos de actualizar semanalmente si o si. </p><p>Ya se que deben pensar que Tony es un pesado con todo esto se ir y venir en la atracción con Steve, pero ya verán que tiene sus traumas con el compromiso y la entrega, y a fin de cuentas, caerá, más temprano que tarde como ya verán. </p><p>Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo un poco más coqueto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>